An absolute pressure type pressure sensor and a relative pressure type pressure sensor are produced as absolute pressure and relative pressure types respectively (refer for example to patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 05-87662
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 05-223676